captured Soul
by UnInformedBeta
Summary: A girl who lost her family at a young age has to learn about her families past and study with others of her kind. When she is done training with them she is then put into normal society to continue her life long duty.
1. Chapter 1

Captured Soul

The beat flourishes and rises with climatic affect. My blood boils and continuously flows to help my body move in ways unthinkable. The Rhythm strikes with such power and grace as the curtains opened and the crowed slightly applauses. There are six of use jumping and spinning with graceful feet, keeping the audiences eyes opened wide and watering with awe. The dance almost over but before it ends she, the person who always teaches me her style and grace, runs to the front of the stage and does the most magnificent part yet. My sister curls over slightly and bows to the near tear audience, a slight smirk directed at me. The curtains draw and the dancers all breath a sigh of relief. Katrina races over to me, picks me up if the ground and twirl me in a perfect circle. "We did it again little Sis'! Oh how graceful and elegant we must have looked. It's to bad mother and father weren't able to make it." Her eyes twinkled magnificently and were caught by a speck behind me. She dropped me suddenly and scurried into the arms of her lover Matthew. I turned around to get a better view of them; it always gives me joy seeing them so happy together. Matthew was sort of like a giant teddy bear to her. He was tall and muscular, that when he hugged her she would nearly disappear from everyone.

"Hey! You guys did absolutely fantastic! I can't believe I'm dating such a hot dancer." Matthew laughed and gave a small peck on her cheek. "And you little missy, geez not a day goes by that I don't see you growing to be more and more like Katrina."

He messed with my hair and bellowed with a deep laugh. I smiled and laughed a little. Ever since I was four years old I've been compared to my sister, which wasn't a bad thing at all. She was beautiful, smart, kind and loved to laugh. The only difference from us was her strawberry blonde hair to my brunette hair. Of course there was the fact that she is also five years older than me that could also be contrasted.

Katrina was seventeen and was about to go to Harvard medical school after she graduated, along with Matthew. She was always looking out for me and helped me through difficult times like middle school. Naturally Katrina had a 4.0 grade point average and joined every club possible! There was also wasn't a sport she could not do. Although when you get down to it she really only loved dancing, truly addicted to it. Katrina pretty much had it all. Oh and there also was the fact that Matthew recently proposed to her, she said yes of course but they would get married five years from now when they were out of college.

"Are you guys ready to get home? I have the car parked outside." Matt asked sweetly. Katrina and I exchanged glances and then shouted in sync "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" We giggled and both started speeding down the back stairs to the Nissan Frontier Matthew had parked outside the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured Soul 2

As the car came to a slow stop infront of our house, the glow from the prefomance was slowly dispersing and I was getting sleepier and sleepier. My eyes started to droop and I nudged Katrina to hurry up so we could finally get some rest. She nodded in reassurance and turned to Matthew with the warm glow she always has for him

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Matthew kissed her ever so smoothly and smiled gently "I shall count the seconds till that moment." I made a gagging noise which sent giggles all around.

Katrina stood at the side walk with me in hand while using her other hand to wave Matthew goodbye. Slowly we turned around and walked up our steps.

"You know something Samantha? We come from a long line of proud respectable people. One day soon you'll learn all about it and you will be able to find yourself." She looked me dead in the eyes and smiled with pride, "It's a very sacred process of knowing who you are." I thought about this while she fetched the key and I knew I didn't want to be myself. I wanted to be just like her, where everything just worked and loved by everyone.

"Why would I have to be myself when I could be you?" I asked.

"Because you're a lot more special then I am. Fate has always kept a watchful eye one you" she smiled and laughed. "Now lets go inside and tell Mom and Dad all about our amazing performance." She said while creaking the door open every so slightly. I scurried under her arm and raced up stairs in the dark but ended up tripping on something warm and big. "Mom?? Dad??" Katrina said quietly. She moved her hand around the wall looking for the light switch. "Katrina, wh-what is this" I lifted my hands up to my face trying to see the liquid dropping from my hands. Katrina found the light switch and after the slight glare from the light my eyes adjust to the red goo all over my hands and all over the body of my father. I screamed and turned around to look at Katrina. She was held by a giant shadow of a man with a knife in her gut. Her eyes were as wide as a deer's as terror and pain flashed through her features. "Run away Samantha!" she gasped through her final words.

I panicked for a second and looked for a way out. Below the stairs I peered into the living room where my mother laid face forward into the carpet. Another man in black came through the living room and started racing toward me. I turned my back and started scurrying up the stairs. The man grunted and caught my ankle, I screamed and shouted "Let go! Let go! Let Go!" He started laughing and his grip got tighter, but then a bang happened and he flew back from a orange light that blew his arm clear off. I didn't know what did that but I didn't waste anytime. I jumped into my parent's room and through the glass door that lead to the balcony. The second man who killed, stabbed the only sister I would ever had came racing through the door after me, he stopped abruptly and slowed his pace to me "Whoa now girl, don't run any further. Trust me jumping off that balcony only leads to death. Is that how you want your family to remember you?" He smirked to me in a ruff voice. I balanced my weight on the balcony fence and jumped as far as I could to my neighbor's tree. Wasting no time I jumped down and ran as hard and as fast as I could down the street towards the big city.


End file.
